


In denial

by YGJK97



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Asher is in denial, M/M, Make up background story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher doesn't want to admit to being gay, but his obsessiveness with Connor Walsh was very questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In denial

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, there was so many Asher and Connor moments that I couldn't help but jump onto that ship because let's face it, that knowing smirk Connor gave him could lead to something~ 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sometimes, when he's too tired to even glance at briefs let alone read them, he would stare at Connor from across the room and admire how irritatingly pretty he was. Though after that he would immediately inwardly barf at how gay his thoughts were. To be honest he wasn't sure where his sudden infatuation came from for Connor Walsh. 

Frankly he denied it at first, but it hasn't lasted long, he noticed that whenever Connor felt accomplished about something secretive his lips would do this smirk where one part of his lips quirk up while the other stays flat down. He also noticed that whenever Connor was upset or sad, his face would turn into this cold mask of indifference, but his deep brown eyes would turn even deeper- so deep that you could witness the sadness first hand. 

So maybe it was more then an infatuation, but there was no way he would ever admit to that. His father would be so disappointed, just like he was the first time Asher even mentioned that he found a boy cute. He remembered how his father frowned and his eyes hardened into a cruelty that he only saw once in awhile when his father was hard at work. After all the isolated neglect and cruel condescending words, Asher just wanted some type of acknowledgment and not just money thrown at his feet. 

So he told his father about how cute this boy looked in his school and that he liked him more then he should of- that landed him in a boys camp that could apparently 'beat' the gay out of him, teach him the true American way and that no man should submit himself to another man nor be with another man. It was wrong, so wrong, but at the tender age of 13 he had been so frightened of his father that he didn't even try to protest. He stayed like that for years. 

He thought nothing could break through that traumatizing experience, and then he had met Connor Walsh and everything went to shit. He was jealous whenever Connor even mentioned going out with that 'hacker' guy or just even going out to find some other fuck buddy. He hated that Connor would only refer to him as 'meatloaf', he also hated that Connor barely even acknowledge his existence. 

In order to achieve his sudden wishes he did what he did best, he made Connor dislike him. He would make an extremely either offensive or stereotypical comment that would get a rise out of Connor and in return would cause a banter. It was the only time they talked and for a few moments that was ok with Asher. 

Now stating all of that, that is how Asher ended up where he was today. Pretending to look at briefs but really just staring rather bluntly at Connor; usually Connor would notice and immediately flip him off, but the dark eyed male seemed preoccupied with his phone. And whatever it was it was important and it was really bothering him because his leg was beginning to shake with impatience and his eyes would shift around nervously and to add on to that he would bite his lip every five minutes. 

Not only was it distracting, it made Asher want to go insane, why couldn't Connor just notice him- and holy shit, it sounded like he had a crush on him. Biting his own lip he stood up abruptly (catching everyone's attention) and started to pace around in that small space that was offered, for a few minutes no one commented but Connor ran out of patience fast. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Asher stopped walking, turned his gaze slowly toward Connor before replying with a half-assed truth. 

"I'm sex deprived" That came out of left field, but that was the only reasoning he had for himself as to why he was staring so hard at Connor. Connor's eyes narrowed down to slits and he stared hard at Asher, who immediately shifted on his feet and blushed. Suddenly Connor's face shifted into one of slyness as a smirk climbed on his face, it was obvious he figured something. And not to humiliate himself further he quickly resumed his spot and just grabbed onto any brief to begin 'reading' it. 

This time when he glanced up, Connor wasn't on his phone but rather staring fiercely at Asher. As soon as their eyes met Asher flushed and attempted to look back down, but Connor slyly leaned over toward him and whispered lowly so no one heard "You know, if you just wanted to experiment with me you just had to ask" His eyes immediately shut with mortification and a groan slipped past his lips quietly. But Connor wasn't done. 

"It's your choice, meet me in 20'" before standing up and leaving, abandoning his work for a quick break. Asher stayed sitting down for a moment or two, not wanting to give into his desires because if he did he would be 13 years old again, experimenting with boys who he had liked. When the clock ticked by and it was only 15 minutes left, Asher couldn't stop himself. He stood up, dropping the briefs rather harshly on the table, and quickly made his way over toward where Connor was. 

So ok, he might've been gay and he might've realized this with Connor and he might actually love Connor, but he wasn't planning on telling anyone that much. Because he knew that Connor didn't even remotely like him like that, not the way he liked that 'hacker' guy, but it was ok because Asher really didn't want to be that 13 year old boy again for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you enjoyed, but I have to admit, I'm struggling with the whole 'Connor/Oliver' ship. Like, I like them, but not as much as I like Connor/Wes or Connor/Asher, but I do want to try writing one so look out for that.  
> Kudo's, Comments, anything is apperciated like always.


End file.
